The present disclosure relates generally to gaming systems, and more particularly to gaming systems providing a reel-based wagering game.
Electronic gaming machines (EGMs) enable play of various types of wagering games, including reel-based wagering games. An EGM typically initiates a play of a wagering game once a wager input and a game initiation input are received. In a reel-based wagering game, upon receipt of a game initiation input such as an actuation of a play or spin button, for example, an array of symbols on various reels is generated and displayed. Awards are granted to a player based upon an occurrence of certain symbol combinations across pay lines. Typically, a reel-based wagering game ends after a single spin of the reels is made and any award is granted.